Newlyweds
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru wakes up to find something has gone very wrong Yuki is off at college and Kyou is locked away in the cage. The only one left is Shigure.... dun dun.
1. Wait what!

We do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

She shifted in the bed rolling onto her side pulling the covers close to her chest shivering a little bit her eyes slowly opened as she looked around the room. "... Where am I?" She spoke barely above a whisper as she sat up slowly the covers slipping down revealing her bare chest. Her eyes widened feeling the cold air and also realizing she wasn't wearing any clothing on she pulled the covers back up covering herself quickly as she looked down noticing a golden ring on her finger. "... Where did this come from...?" Shigure shifted a bit from under the covers mumbling something about dead lines and books, wrapping his arms around the blanket he tugged them pulling them close him to pulling them off Tohru's body.

She let out a scream as she grabbed the pillow she was using during the night wrapping it around her form to cover her indecent areas. She got up quickly from the bed heading for the door.

Shigure yelped jumping a bit falling off the bed with a crash, he jumped up looking around "Eh... What... What's going on?"

"What did you do?" She screamed at him her back against the door as she blushed madly. "Why was I in bed with you naked?"

Shigure blinked rubbing the back of his head yawning "You wanted comforting last night so I gave it to you"

"I don't remember anything about that why would I need comforting?"

Shigure walked out of the room wearing nothing "You where upset Kyou was in the cage"

"Ok I understand that part, but why am I naked?" She looked up to him still.

Shigure blinked "we had a few drinks and you admitted your feelings for me so we got married… last night was the honeymoon" he winked. Her eyes widened as she seemed to growl at him finding any blunt object she could aiming for his head as she ran out of the room slamming the door shut as she ran up to her room.

Shigure blinked then ran after her "Tohru! Wait! Please lets talk about this!"

She locked her door quickly rummaging threw her dresser for some clothes. "You took advantage of me what is there to talk about?"

Shigure winced backing away "I... I didn't... You wanted it! I said no repeatly but you kept begging me! You where in tears!" he growled walking away "So your feelings for me was a lie..."

She finally got dressed pulling on one of her light blue dresses. She quickly moved down the steps to where he was she didn't take the ring off she blushed lightly. "... I have no idea what I feel right now... I'm really still sad about Kyou being locked away and not being able to do anything... Then Yuki's off at college..." She rubbed her temples now.

Shigure sat at the breakfast table seeming calm as he read the news paper, but behind the paper he was glaring tears in his eyes "Then give me back the ring and we'll get a divorce or something"

She shook her head slowly as she looked to him. "... If I said yes when you took advantage of me... I guess I can give it a try on this whole marriage deal..."

Shigure nodded then got up not once looking at her going to get a cup of coffee "What ever you want..."

She lowered her head as she moved over to the table kneeling down taking a seat. "... I didn't mean to make it sound like a burden or anything..."

Shigure came back and sat down in his spot again his eyes closed "Mhmm... No I understand Tohru... I'm just a pervert.. I understand completely"

She kept her head down as she shook her head. "... I didn't mean to offend you Shigure-san..."

Shigure shrugged drinking his coffee "Your late for work you know" he said pointing to the clock

Her eyes widened as she saw the clock. "I didn't even get a chance to make you breakfast!" She scrambled upstairs to her room grabbing her things for work as she came flying down the ring still on her finger. "I'll pick up something for you when I get off work. I'll see ya later Shigure-san!" She took off out the door heading down the beaten trail. Shigure sighed standing up tossing the newspaper away glaring at the floor.

* * *

xD we wanted to do a funny story with this couple! tell us what you think! 


	2. Oh Hunny

She returned home a little after dark carrying a bag of take out food for them to eat tonight. She made her way into the kitchen setting them on the counter as she reached up to get dishes down. Shigure sat at the table having not left from that spot all day. In front of him were cups of coffee and a large ashtray full of cigarette butts. She walked into the dinning room setting a plate in front of him. Shigure blinked at her a Cigarette in his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't feel in the mood to cook dinner I'll cook you something in the morning."

Shigure shrugged not moving an inch as he inhaled smoke from the cigarette. She sat across from him as she looked to her meal poking it with a fork a little bit. Shigure sighed sitting up butting out the cigarette and started eating slowly. "... Shigure-san I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier I didn't mean to I just..." Se sighed as she started to eat.

Shigure shrugged "I'm fine... I had worse happen to me..."

She rubbed her head as she shook her head. "... Everything's different now that the house is empty... Maybe I should move out and leave you to your bachelor pad..."

Shigure shivered dropping his fork then stood up walking away "do what you will" he mumbled rather sadly. She flinched at his words her head still lowered as she played with the ring on her finger she had never removed it. Shigure walked to his room and sat on the bed his head in his hands tears filling his eyes.

She knocked slowly before sliding the door open. "... Shigure-san?"

Shigure shivered wiping his eyes keeping them closed he put on his best fake smiled "Yes Tohru-san?"

"I owe you so much for letting me live here even after school you gave me a place to stay to come back to... I didn't mean to offend you at all..."

Shigure shook his head still smiling best he could "No offence taken Tohru... You can keep the ring... Its fine… I won't force you to stay here or anything either

"I'm staying on my own free will Shigure-san I don't want to leave..." She tried to smile now.

Shigure nodded then rubbed his eyes "Well its late.. we should get some sleep

She nodded lightly. "I'm going to go shower and I'll come right to bed."

Shigure nodded then blinked "C-come... to... bed?"

"Unless you don't want your wife in bed."

Shigure blushed then nodded slowly "Take your time in the shower" he smiled. She smiled in return as she blushed as she turned away sliding the door closed as she headed upstairs to take her shower. Shigure sighed then got up striping of his clothes slowly. She returned after awhile dressed in her pjs Yuki had gotten her. Shigure was laying on the bed in baggy pants and no shirt lying on his stomach seemingly asleep. She blushed a dark red as she stayed in one spot seeming to hesitate before moving over lying down beside him covering under the covers.

Shigure blinked at her "What took so long?

"... I smelled like cigarette smoke." She closed her eyes slowly.

Shigure raised a brow "you did?"

"... Yeah where I work now a lot of people smoke."

Shigure shook his head "You don't have to work

She tilted her head. "Why not I've been working since my mother's death what's the difference now?"

Shigure blinked "Your married to me"

"so?" She looked to him now. "I am still able to work."

Shigure shrugged "I just said you didn't have to"

"ok, but I want to save up so I can go to college... it'll probably be a community college so I can come home and be with my husband..."

Shigure blinked t her "Are you.. Ok with being my wife?" She nodded lightly as she smiled.

Shigure smiled "good.. Go to sleep now Tohru "He kissed her softly. She blushed lightly as she slowly laid beside him. Shigure smiled closing his eyes as he fell asleep. She rolled over her back to him as she closed her eyes slowly.

…..

The next morning Shigure was sitting at the table his head on the table as he stared at the floor his eyes where dark and baggy. She came down the steps already dressed for work. "I'll cook you some oatmeal Shigure-san then I'll come home for lunch and make you something else I got to work over time..." She stopped as she saw him look so distant. "Shigure-san...?"

Shigure looked up at her then blinked "No need to come home for me Tohru."

"But by the time I come home You'll be asleep. At least if I come during lunch I'll get to spend time with you."

Shigure shook his head yawning "I got to finish my manuscript today.. I'll be up late"

She nodded slowly as she headed into the kitchen starting to cook up a meal for him. Shigure yawned rubbing his eyes. She sat down after putting down his bowl of oatmeal.

Shigure took it with a smile "Thank you hunny." She blushed a dark red as she looked down starting to eat.


	3. Listen to Your Heart

Song Listen to Your Heart

By Roxette I think o.o

* * *

'I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.'

She walked along the alleyway heading to her work for the evening. She had clothes packed away in her bag so she could change there and away from Shigure's eyes. She walked in the back door of her work into the changing room to change into her 'outfit.'

Shigure sighed standing up rubbing his eyes "Bred.. Maybe I'll check out that new bar that opened up?... Hmm... To go... or not to go... To go... or not to go... To go."

She was blushing madly as she pulled on the small skirt then the tank top that had little rips in it. Ever since the place she used to work at closed down she had trouble finding a job until she turned 18 when she was allowed to go work at this new place that opened up. "... Another night of coming home smelling like smoke..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she pulled the boots on stepping outside into the next room fully dressed looking like a cowgirl.

Shigure hummed softly as he called Hatori asking for a ride there, when the doctor came he got in the car and both went to the bar, Shigure blinked "I heard great reviews of this place!" Hatori sighed "Its a stripper bar isn't it?"

She was blushing it was different now she had the ring on a thin necklace so they wouldn't know she was married to anyone. "... Maybe I'll get to stay in the back still..."

Shigure blinked "I don't think so... I'm married so if it was.. It would be bad." Hatori sighed then got out of the car "Lets go" Shigure nodded getting out of the car walking with Hatori towards the bar

One of the girl's called her over setting her down in one of the chairs. "We need you on the floor so I need to put a little make up on you to make you more appealing to the men."

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Shigure blinked walking in "Well... Not a strip bar! But very pretty girls!.. Too bad I'm taken… lets get a drink!" Hatori sighed leading the dog to the bar and sat down rubbing his eyes "I can't drink" Shigure blinked "I drink you watch."

She got up now after the girl had applied the make upy stuff. 'I feel so foolish with this stuff on' She thought to herself as she went onto the floor with drinks one man all ready grabbing her from behind he was already drunk and wasted.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Shigure watched the waitress down the ways get grabbed "Heh... She looks like Tohru..."He went back to his friend then tensed looking back "That... Is Tohru... He.. just grabbed my wife!" He growled standing up; Hatori blinked "Nani?"

She was fighting back now against the man that was placing gentle kisses on her neck. "Just a little dance for me come on your much pretty then these other girls..." The man's grip only tightened.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Shigure walked to the man then growled "Let her go" he punched the man pulled Tohru back into Hatori, Hatori placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders "you ok Miss Honda?"

She looked up quickly her face turning pale as she looked down the feeling of embarrassment filling her. The drunken man reached out grabbing hold oh Tohru's necklace breaking the chain causing the ring to fall and roll away.

Shigure growled pinning the man to the wall his eyes narrowing dangerously "You touch my WIFE again and I'll make sure you won't have anything to PLEASE a woman with!" He punched the man again before walking to Tohru slightly hurt eyes "What are you doing here?

She looked to him sadly. "... Losing my job now because of you!" She pulled away from Hatori now as she started to walk away.

Shigure shivered his eyes wide, he lowered then picked up the ring shivering a he walked off head low, Hatori went to grab Shigure but the other ran off out of the building, Hatori cursed running after him losing sight of him when the other ran off down the road

She sat in the back room starting to undress into her normal dress clothing thoughts running threw her head. 'He could have gotten drunk with Hatori at home, but no he came because of the girls'

Hatori sighed rubbing his eyes before walking to the room Tohru had disappeared in "I guess this looks bad on Shigure's part..." She walked out of the room some of the women were staring her down now she had lied and brought trouble to the bar. She slowly looked up seeing Hatori she left the costume in the back holding her empty bag.

Hatori Grabbed her arm "Listen to me" he said lowly before leading her out of the bar to the car. She shivered feeling his hand grab her arm. She stayed silent though as she followed him outside.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Hatori sighed rubbing his eyes "shigure didn't come here for girls.. for once in his life.. he was told how great this place was and wanted to cheak it out.. He just wanted a drink and to leave.. He hasn't been out of the house in a month..."

"... He went out the night we got hitched... I think anyways... he got me to drunk too remember..." She looked down slowly.

Hatori blinked "you think he was any sober? And no you both where at home when you got hitched.. I came there when the "Priest" was leaving... Tohru... He ran off... I doubt he's going to come back..."

"... He has to though it's **his** home..." She felt so ashamed now her eyes closing slowly.

Hatori shivered "Tohru... He found your ring on the floor... He thinks you hate him... He's been hurt like this before… he fell in love and the woman divorced him days later taking everything he had..."

"... I wouldn't take anything from Shigure-san why do you think I would be working in such a place... I don't want to take anything from him that I can't get on my own... As for the ring I had it on a necklace I wouldn't part from it... For anything..." She slowly leaned back against his car. "... I didn't know Shigure-san would know what I was doing..."

Hatori shivered "He found out... And he's upset... he wanted to help and.. you blamed him for you losing your job..."

She slide down the car sitting down now on the side of the street the back of her head hitting the car as she looked up. "... I was scared of what Shigure-san would say... I didn't want him to see me like that... So I said anything I could to make him leave me..."

Hatori knelt down in front of her "He only had you left Tohru... You where the only reason he was still around..."

She placed her hands over her eyes to keep from crying her head now hanging low. "... I need to find him... I need to..."

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Hatori nodded holding his hand for her "come on.. I got an idea where he is"

She took his hand slowly as she followed him. "... Is he at a bar because of me...?"

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

Hatori shook his head "No... Come on get in the car" he led her to the passenger side.

She got in rather quickly buckling up waiting for him now.

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.


	4. save me

Song Pretty Girl by Sugar Cult

Hatori sighed rubbing his eyes looking at her as he drove "Tohru... No matter what shape or form he's in.. Don't hurt him anymore alright?"

She looked down nodding slowly. "... I won't even speak..." She placed her head against the cold window watching rain start to pitter down on the window. "... He probably thinks I'm a whore now..."

Hatori blinked "Tohru... He could never think like that" he pulled up to the river then looked at her "Go to him.. Talk to him"

She got out of the car now falling silent as she moved down to the riverbed looking for him calling out for him. She tried her best to not slip, but Tohru was a klutz she slid down the kill stopping a few inches from the water. She was covered in mud from the rain that was petering around her now. "... Shigure-san!" She called to him once more looking around for him.

Shigure sighed looking at her from his spot near the water "Tohru... What.. are you doing here?" he asked shocked

She looked to him before slowly looking down. "... I came looking for you of coarse..."

Shigure shivered handing her the ring "Keep it..."

Tohru looked to him sadly as she lowered her head looking to the river. "... I'm not worth the price of it Shigure-san..."

Shigure shivered "You are... To me you are"

"... Yeah that's why I was a hooch at some bar." She rested her head on her knees. "... Shigure-san I would never take anything from you..."

Shigure shivered "Tohru... I... I'm sorry..."

"... So you don't suffer anymore I'll ask Hatori-san to erase my memories... But can I at least keep the ring... I know I won't remember, but... It really means a lot to me..."

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

Shigure shivered tears in his eyes as he handed her then ring walking off "... Do as you will..."

She looked to him sadly as she slide the ring on her finger. "... I never meant to hurt you..." She stood slowly looking to the water before turning her back to the stream. She leaned back landing in the water closing her eyes.

Shigure blinked hearing the splash looking back "Tohru?"

She didn't try to fight against the current that was pulling her under into the dark depths below. 'If I despair then he won't be sad anymore.'

Shigure cursed jumping in the water swimming down after her. Her eyes slowly seeped open as she reached her hand up to him a cry of help escaping her lips through small bubbles that wiggled in the cool water.

Shigure grabbed her arm swimming with her up to the surface coughing a bit "What where you thinking?" he yelled at her tears in his eyes

She coughed up water before holding onto his shirt shivering hearing his voice. "... Why did you come back for me Shigure-san..."

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

Shigure growled "Why not? Your still technically my WIFE don't do that again! If I lost you.. I.. I'd die!"

"... When you walked away... It felt like you killed me..." She slowly leaned up moving close to Shigure her head resting on chest careful making sure not to cause him to transform.

Shigure shivered swimming her to the shore setting her down laying beside her breathing hard "You wanted to forget me..."

"... I didn't want to make you suffer with my presence..." Her eyes closed halfway.

she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

Shigure growled "Death isn't an option and your not making me suffer by being with me! I love you!"

"... Then why do you look so sad when I'm with you..."

Shigure shivered "Because you don't love me.."

"... If I didn't love you I wouldn't have kept the ring or gone looking for you..." She rested her head on his shoulder baring her head in his neck.

Shigure shivered kissing her head "No more working at that place?.. You'll let me do the working from now on?"

She nodded lightly. "... I want to go home... Can we go home Shigure-san...?"

Shigure nodded slowly "Hai"

She sat up slowly trying to ring out some of her clothing as she looked down to him. "Were going to be as sick as dog tomorrow..."

Shigure blinked then smirked shaking his head "Sadist" She smiled up to him reaching up hugging him forgetting about the curse that point causing the male dog to go poof.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love. _2x_

Shigure blinked then wagged his tail snuggling up to her. Her head lowered. "... I'm so sorry..." She looked up to him slowly before sniffling a little as the rain came down harder.

pretty girl... pretty girl...

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

Shigure shook his head "Nothing to be sorry for" She nodded lightly as she stood up heading up to the car where Hatori was.

it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...


	5. son of a mutt

Tohru slept silently in the bed cuddling beneath the covers her head soon resting on his shoulder. Shigure yawned a bit stretching out but still slept. Her eyes opened slowly hearing him. 'He sounds like such a lazy dog.' She thought to herself as she stretched out rolling on her back her eyes widened a bit as she lifted the covers blushing. She slapped him hard across the face. "How do you always manage to get me naked?"

Shigure yelped falling off the bed eyes wide "OUR CLOTHES WHERE WET! And you passed out! I was too tired to go all the way to your room to get new clothes!"

She sat up covering herself as she leaned over to where he lay blushing lightly as she shook her head sighing. "I guess I should get use to this..." She flopped back on the bed looking to the ceiling.

Shigure sighed rubbing his cheek "Gees" he sighed, "I was having such a nice dream... I was chasing a rabbit."

"... Don't tell Momiji-kun that he might disown you." She giggled lightly as she rolled onto her stomach looking to him again. "... Shigure-san?"

Shigure yawned rubbing his eyes "Hai?"

"... Did we do anything during are honeymoon...?" She was blushing lightly now her eyes looking away.

Shigure blinked rubbing his eyes again looking at her tiredly "What do you mean?"

"Well all I remember is waking up next to you naked then you telling me we got hitched..."

Shigure blinked "Oh! You want to know if we had sex?" She blushed a darker shade of red burring her face in the sheets.

Shigure smiled sweetly "Of course! That's what a married couple does!" She looked back up to him before breaking into tears.

Shigure jumped a bit "Tohru! Tohru what's wrong?"

"You took it and I don't even remember." She put her head down.

Shigure blinked "Took 'it' what 'it'?"

"The gift I can only give once..." She was blushing a dark red.

Shigure blinked then blushed "You... Where a virgin!" She started crying louder now as she screamed into the blankets.

Shigure shivered "Tohru... I'm so sorry.."

She looked up slowly wiping the tears from her face as she covered herself up more. "... Please tell me you used protection..."

Shigure sweat dropped "Married couples.. Don't use... Condoms... and.. I didn't have any." Her face turned white as she laid back down hiding her face.

Shigure shivered "I'll... go make coffee."

She looked up to him glaring. "... No you're going to go into town like a noble husband would and get me a pregnancy test..."

Shigure shivered then lowered his head in defeat "yes ma'am" He sighed grabbing his clothes walking out of the room "Guess I'm in the dog house tonight" She shivered lightly as she wrapped the blanket around her traveling upstairs to her room grumbling a lot words that shouldn't be said from such a precious girl.

Shigure sighed "Tohru Its "Ass hole" and believe me I heard it a ton of times before "He walked out the door

She stood at the top of the steps. "Just don't get run over by a car I don't want to burry a dog and my husband on the same day."

Shigure rolled his eyes "Hardy har har" he mumbled walking off, a few hours later he came back growling. She sat at the table now sipping some warm tea as she watched some TV waiting for him to come home.

Shigure handed her a bag filled with test's "Choose one.. hell use them all."

She glared at him. "Your making this sound like a multiple choice test..."

Shigure sighed, "Now you know how I felt at the store"

"Well while you were at the store did you pick up any condoms?" She kept his gaze on him.

Shigure growled "No Ma'am I was busy with all the gossiping women wondering who I was buying the test for "Maybe his daughter" One said "no" said the other "Most likely his GRANDAUGHTER".. So No"

She looked down a little sad. "... If I am pregnant with a child you'd be up there as a grandpa..."

Shigure blinked "Nani?"

"Your old enough that you could be the child's grandfather if I am carrying one." She looked back up to him.

Shigure shivered biting his lip "I'm going for a bath" he mumbled walking off

"Well at least it'll give me time to figure out how these things work." She started to pull out the boxes looking at them.


	6. Can I Keep Him?

Tohru came home her bag full her footsteps very light trying to make her way past Shigure's office without any confrontation. Her bag was wiggling a little now as she hurried toward the steps.

Shigure walked out of his study then blinked "Tohru! Your home! How are you? I ordered dinner It should be here soon" he sniffed "... I smell... A dog..."

She blushed a little as she looked down. "... I umm... This big dog jumped on me on my way to school and knocked me down... So I probably smell like him..." She rubbed the back of her head as she moved hiding the squirming bag.

Shigure blinked raising a brow "Smells like a puppy... puppy wouldn't be able to knock you down" he blinked raising a brow "oh well! I'll set the table you go get dressed" he skipped off to the kitchen. She sighed lightly as she moved quickly up the steps into her room locking the door. She set the bag down on her bag pulling the puppy from her bag setting the puppy on her well made bed that hadn't looked like it been used for a few weeks. The black puppy with a spot on his left eye just wagged his tail watching her.

Shigure crawled into her window panting "Did you know your doors locked?" he flopped on the floor "Phew that was hard! What do you want for dinner?..." he blinked at the puppy

She picked up the puppy that started to growl at the man that climbed in threw the window. "... Is this a bad time to ask if I can keep 'em...?"

Shigure blinked at Tohru then looked at the puppy "Umm... k-keep him?"

She looked down slowly. "... I'll go take him back to the box I found him in..."

Shigure twitched "No no no.. You can... keep him... Just you gotta train him and everything ok?"

She nodded lightly as she looked up to him smiling. "Thank you Shigure-san!"

Shigure nodded slowly "uhuh..." he crawled back out the window

She set the puppy down as she went over to the window looking down to him. "Shigure-san?"

Shigure blinked at her "Hai?"

"Don't do that again what if I was changing?" She looked a little mad with her hands on the edge of the ladder.

Shigure blinked "not like I haven't seen it"

"Yeah well I still don't want you looking."

Shigure rolled his eyes "Right right what do you want for dinner 'sweetie'?"

"Whatever you want I guess..." She walked away from the window after slamming it shut the puppy following her out as she headed downstairs.

Shigure sighed rubbing his head "Moody little-" he was cut off seeing the delivery man there. She sat the table the puppy setting on her lap. Shigure walked in setting the bag on the table. The puppy's tail started wagging as he smelled the food Tohru petting him softly. Shigure set three plates full of food glaring at the puppy behind Tohru's back She smiled happily as she started to eat feeding the puppy at the same time. Shigure sighed eating his own food sulking

"Shigure-san what's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side as the puppy started eating her food.

Shigure shook his head poking at his food "Nothing?

She looked down nodding as she started eating again. Shigure sighed glaring at the puppy eating slowly. She finished her meal the puppy looking to her before cuddling in her lap to sleep. Shigure growled finishing his meal before standing taking the plates walking to the kitchen to wash them. She looked up hearing him. She slowly sat the puppy down on a pillow as she walked into the kitchen following after him. Shigure washed the dishes ignoring her.

"... Shigure-san...?" She spoke up finally.

Shigure sighed then looked at her "hmm?"

"Did I do something wrong to make you hate me all of a sudden?"

Shigure sighed "I don't hate YOU"

"Your acting like you do..." She leaned back against the wall sighing. "... You kept giving me these weird looks during dinner..." She thought it was her that was causing the older man discomfort.

Shigure shifted "Not YOU"

She looked down. "I'll take the puppy back tomorrow."

Shigure sighed angrily "Keep the damn thing! I -DON'T- care! Just keep it away from me!" He shouted before walking out of the kitchen to his study, he was rather jealous he was married to Tohru and she hardly even spoke to him, and now a stray dog she brought in got away more attention, he was rather sick of it

She shivered lightly as she looked up slowly. "... I was only trying to be helpful Shigure-san..." She walked out of the kitchen heading into the dinning room picking up the puppy as she headed outside looking for a rope. Shigure watched her through his study window then sat down at his desk angrily writing at the paper in front of him. She found a rope eventually as she walked over to a tree tying it around tightly as she found the dog's collar tying him to the tree.

The night it was rather late as the rain poured down hard, Shigure knew Tohru was still in bed asleep, he sighed getting up from his desk walking outside to the shivering puppy and un tied it carrying it back in the house. She laid quietly in bed her eyes closed halfway. 'It probably be to much to ask Shigure to build the puppy a dog house or buy one.' She was thinking to herself and she didn't feel like moving risking Shigure getting up set with her for bringing in a wet dog.

Shigure walked to the bathroom wrapping the puppy in a towel before walking to his study setting the puppy on the couch "Stay there and don't move" The dog just looked at him tilting his head to the side watching him. Shigure sighed going back to work glancing at the puppy. The puppy laid down yawning lightly as he continued to look at the older man. Shigure sighed rubbing his eyes working all through the night

-----Next morning-----

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked down the steps of the house heading outside to check on the puppy. As she looked outside she noticed something was wrong the rope was missing a puppy at the other end. She came running into the house starting to cry. "Jason, Jason ate my puppy!"

Shigure jumped from his desk having just gotten to sleep, he looked around rubbing his eyes "Nani?"

She stood at the front of his office her hands covering her eyes. "... Jason ate my puppy..."

Shigure sighed, "He's on the couch..."

She looked up now hearing him as she looked up the puppy fast asleep curled in a ball. She moved over toward the puppy holding him the puppy making a gasping sound. "... I thought Jason ate you."


	7. Am I fat

"Do you think I'm fat Shigure-san?" She looked up from the clothing she was given looking to the older male curiously her head tilting to the side a bit.

Shigure dropped his pen, the five words every man fears 'Am I fat?' he shivered looking at her would she want the truth? Or.. just to feel beautiful, she was getting slightly fat but nothing to worry about.. It wasn't like he cared.. Oh god... He was taking too long to answer... what should he say?... Truth.. Women are always harassing men to tell the truth "yes"

She looked down nodding sadly. "... Can you get me some ice cream...?"

Shigure nodded standing up "Hai!" he ran to the door the blinked "what kind?"

She looked away slightly. "Fat free I guess."

He blinked "Ok... what flavor?"

"Chocolate mint." She walked away from the doorway walking up the steps to her old room. Shigure nodded waling out of the house sighing. She put the dresses away leaving one out to change into. Shigure came back nearly an hour later with a paper bag with a tub of ice cream. She sat at the table wearing one of the dresses playing tug of war with the puppy.

Shigure raised a brow at her then set the tub in front of her "Eat up" he walked to the study again.

She walked into his study looking to him. "You don't want any I'm not a pig or anything."

Shigure shook his head "Nah I'm ok.. I don't like to eat too much I like to stay skinny"

She looked down feeling a bit saddened. "... Sorry Shigure-san..." She moved away from the doorway sliding it closed as she walked away.

Shigure blinked then cursed, "Tohru I didn't mean it that way! I wasn't thinking hunny." She sat at the table eating from the tub sharing with the puppy.

Shigure walked in then blinked "Ice cream is bad for dogs..."

"Why does it make them 'fat.'" She took the spoon from the dog eating more.

Shigure sighed rubbing his eyes "No... For one Milk is a laxative and dogs have BAD Bowls so he's gonna be REALLY sick, and Two.. You have chocolate chip mint.. Chocolate can kill a dog" She looked at him about to cry now after him. She grabbed the puppy now holding him tightly making him gasp for air.

Shigure sweat dropped "Y-Your gonna kill him that way…"

"... I don't want him to die so I'm going to make him throw it back up..."

Shigure shivered "He'll be fine! There wasn't enough chocolate in that much ice cream you gave him to kill him.. just make him sick... Dogs throw up on command... Not by force."

She nodded lightly as she sat the dog down slowly. "... Ok..." She had a few tears roll down her cheeks. "... I'm going to kill the baby I can't even take care of a dog..."

Shigure sweat dropped "You won't kill the baby... your taking very good care of the dog."

"You basically told me just now I was feeding it poison..." She rested her head down on the table.

Shigure blinked "But you didn't know it was poison!" She nodded faintly as she slowly looked to him sadly.

Shigure walked to her placing a hand on her shoulder "Come on.. Lets go get you something for dinner."

"... I'm fine I don't want to eat to much." She slowly looked away from him. "If its ok with you can I go lay down?"

Shigure blinked then nodded "Hai... go lay down" She stood slowly putting the lid on the tub of ice cream as she walked into the kitchen putting it away. Shigure walked to the study and sat down.

She headed for the steps before stopping by his door. "Is it ok if I lay out here in the study?"


	8. Black Ink

Shigure shivered sitting under his desk writing in his journal 'Day 1... I have been in my study for over 24 hours... I think my time is drawing near.. Who ever finds this I prey.. You will not forget me... Her moods swings have gotten worse.. its like Wolf war three out there... I'd like to tell Hatori.. You where my best friend... Ayame.. I'll never forget you... and all the other Shoma's.. May you live in peace... I leave all my belongings to Tohru... Since.. We're married and all... even now as I write this... I feel a bit of pity... For impregnating her Its like hell out there with her mood swings.. Oh... here she comes' He shivered listening to her footsteps outside the room

She stepped into the study holding some oatmeal in one hand and a few blankets that were dragged behind her that the puppy sat on. "You didn't come get breakfast so I made you some..."

Shigure sweat dropped "y-you made it?" -oat meal?... ew.. But... Must.. Eat it... If.. I wish.. to keep.. My man hood- "Yummy lets eat"

"I already ate I made it just for you." She smiled kindly as she held it out to him. "Look I put bacon on it along with chocolate chips so its smiling."

Shigure sweat dropped more then nodded taking the bowl "Hai... thank you. "He sat down and smiling still made it look like he was RALLY busy. She slowly lay down under the blankets resting her head on one of his legs resting a little bit.

Shigure shivered then when knowing she was asleep offered the food to the puppy who just sat there refusing to eat it "Evil dog eat it... cooome oooooooon... eat it…" he said in a whiny voice. She shifted slightly in her sleep the dog slowly back away from him growling a bit before laying down in Tohru's arms getting comfy. The puppy kind of looked like it was smirking at him when he was in her arms.

Shigure glared twitching his eye Can't blame ya really" he sighed poking at the hard oat meal before again going under the desk and writing 'she seems to be wanting to kill me.. but.. I shall never eat the poison she calls food T.T She hasn't been cooking well all pregnancy... we've been having take out... Oh how I long for misou soup!... ah well... Must get rid of.. the gruel...' The puppy just watched him as if shaking its head slightly. The girl sleeping so peacefully against the old male.

Shigure slipped out of the room and ran to the kitchen disposing the "Food" In the garbage before taking it out back pouring gasoline on it and setting it on fire watching it burn.

She sat up slightly feeling his presence gone now her hand setting down on the papers he was writing a new story. Her other hand accidentally missing the edge causing the table to shake a little an ink container tipping over.

Shigure walked in the room feeling much better now that he destroyed the "Poison" he stopped in his tracks eyes wide looking at the ink covered manuscript"..."

"... I didn't mean to Shigure-san..." She didn't move now her eyes filled with tears as her head lowered in shame.

Shigure twitched a bit not wanting to get mad at Tohru but... His work that was due that day was now ruined "..." She kept her head lowered as she slowly moved to a new sheet of paper that was free of the ink quickly trying to right things down. Shigure shivered. The puppy just looked at the girl licking her left hand as she tried to write something down. Shigure sighed sitting at the dining table his head in his hands.

She slowly got up after an hour walking over to where he was sitting. "... Shigure-san...?" She spoke sadly barely above a whisper her hands were covered in black ink as she held papers.

Shigure looked at her then sighed sadly looking away "Hai?"

"... I remembered some of the story... When I took peaks at it when you were sleeping... I really did try to remember all the words..."

Shigure sighed "Its fine Tohru... I'll just get an extension.." he got up walking away "I'm going out for a bit... Don't wait up for me ok?" She looked to him sadly as she looked down nodding. Shigure sighed walking out of the house rubbing his eyes.

"... I made him mad..." She walked back to the study starting to clean up the mess she made. Hours later Shigure came home rather drunk a depressed and sat at his study writing away. She walked down the steps rubbing her eyes hearing him come home the puppy fallowing behind her. Shigure glared at the paper as he started writing the manuscript again. She walked into the study now trying to be quiet as she could as she walked over kneeling beside him.

Shigure looked at her then looked away "Yuki's coming home this spring..."

"That's good then he'll be able to help with the baby." Shigure nodded slowly his eyes still on the manuscript.

Her head lowered slowly. "... I'm sorry I'm such a klutz."

Shigure shook his head "Its alright"

"No its not I screwed everything up for you."

Shigure shook his head yawning "No you didn't"

"... I can smell alcohol on your breath..."

Shigure blinked at her "And?"

"...You haven't really drank since I become pregnant so something is wrong."

Shigure shrugged "I just went to Hatori's and we had a few drinks"

She looked away slowly before getting up. Shigure blinked "You don't believe me?.. Call him and ask yourself"

"I don't care." She walked out sliding the door closed as she headed up to their room. Shigure growled ripping up his manuscript before storming out of the room and house

She flinched hearing the door closed her eyes lowering halfway. "He's never got mad at me like this... I don't think I've ever seen him mad..." Shigure sat outside the house lighting a cigarette inhaling deeply. The puppy licked her cheek softly trying to comfort her as best he could. She sat up in bed stepping down the steps the puppy following after her. Tohru slipped on her shoes and a coat taking a step outside. Shigure sat watching the rain fall down a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other

"Shigure-san..." Shigure blinked at her then looked away angered. She placed her hand on his slowly.

Shigure bit back a growl "you should be sleeping"

"... I couldn't sleep." She looked up to him now.

Shigure shivered a bit "You should still try.."

"I think you should to Shigure-san you haven't slept with me in so long it feels empty without even with the puppy with me."

Shigure sighed "I will soon..."

She nodded slowly. "That's why I slept downstairs in your study so I could be with for at least one night." Shigure sighed sadly

"... I'm sorry I screwed everything up..."

Shigure shook his head "Its fine"

"Was she as mad as you?"

Shigure shook his head "Worse..."

She lowered her head looking down. "... I'm not doing a very good job at being your wife..."

Shigure raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"... For one your getting really skinny so I must not be feeding you good, then I screw up your manuscript..."

Shigure shook his head. "Its all fine Tohru.. Really" She slowly looked down nodding.

Shigure blinked a bit then got up walking into the house and came back with a big blanket sitting down he held open his arms and the blanket "Care to watch the rain with me?" She nodded smiling faintly as she moved close to him careful that he wouldn't transform into a dog. Shigure smiled softly nuzzling her neck as he watched the rain.

She blushed lightly tilting her head to the side. "... Its fun to play in the rain when your a child..."

Shigure smiled then nodded "I use to play in the rain all the time with Ayame and Hatori"

"Didn't Ayame-san turn into a snake with the rain since its a dramatic change..." She looked back to him.

Shigure chuckled "Nah.. We use to shove him in a shower and turn it from warm to cold slowly getting him use to the water.. And when he did turn into a snake we knew it was time to go in." She giggled lightly as she nodded taking his hands slowly placing them on her stomach. Shigure smiled softly rubbing her tummy.

"... Once in awhile I can feel the baby kick."

Shigure beamed "That's great!"

She giggled once more as she closed her eyes. "... The baby is do in spring... and Yuki-kun is coming... I hope I have the baby before then I don't want Yuki-kun to see me when I'm fat..."

Shigure raised a brow "Akito said since Kyou hasn't made a fuss since he was in the cage he can have spring break with us too"

She smiled a little more. "... Did you tell Akito-sama about us?"

Shigure shook his head "I didn't want him hurting you.. or the baby..."

"So for now do you want me to stay hidden and remain a secret?"

Shigure shook his head "I'll tell him... Just not now when the baby could die this easy..."

"I know, but he doesn't need to know only the people you feel comfortable with."

Shigure nodded nuzzling her "Ayame knows... He wants to come over in the morning to see you... Kisa and Hiro want to come over too... Hatori will come over to be your doctor and Haru and momiji will be sleeping over"

She blushed lightly as she nodded. "A houseful of people... I guess I better make some food up."

Shigure sweat dropped "Sounds good!"

"Will it be like a baby shower kind of thing Shigure-san?"

Shigure chuckled "No no.. But they are going to plan one... They all just want to see the baby"

"Its still a long ways from popping out right?" She looked to him a little worried now. "... Will something be wrong since you're the dog of the zodiac?"

Shigure blinked "Huh?"

"Has any members of the zodiac had children before?"

Shigure nodded closing his eyes "Some do.. Others refuse to love.."

"But are the babies ok?" She looked to him curiously.

Shigure nodded smiling "Yes" She smiled nodding as she rested her head on his arm.

Shigure smiled "Go to sleep Tohru"

She shook her head. "... I'm finally getting some time with you and I'm enjoying it." Shigure chuckled then nodded smiling.

She yawned softly as she stayed close to him now. "... Do you think Kyou and Yuki-kun will be upset?"

Shigure blinked "Is a cold contagious?"

"Sometimes." She blinked looking back to him now a bit confused.

Shigure chuckled "Their going to be pissed"

"... Well since I don't remember what we did that night your going to explain that you married me first then got me knocked up right?"

Shigure nodded "yep"

"... Ok that's a little ok I guess..."

Shigure blushed.

"... At least it didn't seem rash like you got me knocked up then married me to cover it up."

Shigure shifted a bit uneasy clearing his throat. She tilted her head to the side now as she looked to him. Shigure kissed her deeply "Lets go to bed ok?" She blushed a dark red feeling his kiss before slowly nodding. Shigure smiled standing up holding his hand out for her. She took his hand following him now.


	9. Spring Time Angsty Fight

**Oh no its spring time that means the snow has melted xD and time for Yuki to come in and Kyou won't be to far along. Tell us what you want to see! Or what you like!**

* * *

Tohru sat in the study with Shigure working quietly on her homework that Shigure had gotten for her since it had become to hard on her to go into town a lot. She looked to the little chicken clock on her desk. "Yuki-kun should be here at anytime now."

Shigure blinked not once having blinked, just stared at the other for over two hours "Oh really? Time sure does fly... Get.. is that a ball?" he blinked staring at the ball on her desk

"Yeah its Spot's ball he brought it to me earlier." She picked the red ball up of her desk. Shigure jumped a bit his eyes pleading. She looked to him blinking a bit.

Shigure whimpered, "Throw it... Please... Please... please...!"

"But were in the house what if you knock something over...?"

Shigure shivered "I don't care throw it please throw it!"

"No its Spot's ball."

Shigure shivered pawing at her leg whimpering. She blushed lightly as she looked down sighing a little as she hid the ball from him getting back to her work. Shigure shivered tears in his eyes.

"Don't you have something to do like writing or coming up with a story for when Yuki-kun shows up."

Shigure shook his head "Nope."

"I still think Yuki-kun is going to kill you."

Shigure sweat dropped "so nice of you to say" She giggled softly as she looked to the window tossing the ball away. Shigure cheered then ran after the ball. She giggled lightly watching him. Her head tilted to the side as she saw Yuki coming up the driveway she stood up walking outside where he was coming her size obvious. Shigure walked after her holding the ball in his mouth the dog barking and jumping at him for the ball. Yuki stopped seeing her before walking past her toward Shigure's study. Shigure blinked then ran into his study shutting and locking the door.

"I knew it you pervert you hurt her didn't you." He was shouting outside the door the puppy that had gotten a little bigger pulled in his pant leg.

Shigure shivered "Not home! No one is home!" he shouted crawling through the window

Tohru stood in the doorway to the house then suddenly she got a smart idea. "Oh God I think the baby's coming!" She kind of did a possum thing and went to the floor.

Shigure blinked then ran out of the room to Tohru "Tohru? The baby's coming?"

Yuki did the same thing now not really concentrating on killing Shigure at the time. "... Put me on the couch..."

Shigure blinked then helped Tohru up lying her on the couch "I'll call Hatori!"

She grabbed his sleeve quickly the puppy was panicking now still attack Yuki. "... I'm ok it was just a little kick..."

Shigure sweat dropped "What?"

She smiled faintly. "... Why don't you tell Yuki-kun about the baby."

Shigure bit his lip "Like what?"

"Like we got married before the baby came along." She rubbed her eyes a little. Yuki's face was becoming flushed with anger.

Shigure blinked at Yuki "Doubt he wants to hear that.."

She sighed. "Don't kill him I still need him around Yuki-kun he's got the money and the house." She was trying to make everything seem normal and a bit calmer.

Shigure blinked then looked at her a bit hurt before standing walking to his study

"... Shigure-san..." She spoke up sadly as she tried to get up holding her side. Shigure sat at his desk petting Spot's head sighing. Yuki walked into the office now the dog growling a bit.

Shigure blinked then sighed, "Go away"

"What if Akito-san found out about this?"

Shigure growled "I would get in trouble.. Why would you care?"

"He'd go after her." Yuki looked to the dog now glaring.

* * *

Sorry its short, but its kind of inportant to stop here please comment! 


	10. Stop Yelling!

Shigure bit his lip "I knew that and I already got it figured out.. I won't let her see him"

"When the time comes when he wants her out of the family her memories erased then what?"

Shigure shivered "I'll take the baby so she won't be burdened with it!"

"She'll feel something missing you can't destroy a bond with a mother and child."

Shigure growled "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, but I want you prepared for that if the time come." Yuki leant back against the door now looking to Shigure.

Shigure growled again "Get out of my office!"

Yuki glared at him as he left the room Tohru standing right behind the door as Yuki walked past.

Shigure put his head in his arms biting back sobs, he really didn't want to cry, and He wanted Tohru to live a happy life but no matter what he did it always fucked up. She walked in quietly as she knelt in front of his desk reaching over petting his head. Shigure shivered looking up at her "Tohru... I'm sorry..."

"For what I think your doing a good job at protecting our baby." She was smiling for him now as she continued to pet him like a dog.

Shigure shivered sniffling "I'm not... Yuki's right... I'm a horrible father.., and husband... You shouldn't have ever married me.."

Her smile slowly faded as she looked away. "... I... I still have money saved up I can always find a place to live in town..." She slowly stood up now the puppy fallowing behind her.

Shigure shivered sniffling "I'm sorry... I'm a horrible person" he got up walking out of the room and out of the house. She watched him before running up the steps to her room pulling out a suitcase starting to pack things now. '... Now after all this he thinks he can't do it... I knew this was to good to be true...' Before she could finish she fell to her knees flinching in pain. Shigure sat on the porch sniffling wiping his eyes, he sighed a bit.

She struggled to her feet leaving her bag behind. She used the wall to make it down the steps she was in a lot of pain, but she didn't know why. "... Shigure-san..."

Shigure blinked at her "You ok?" She shook her head as she made it down the wooden steps her face was really pale before she slide down the wall she was using to balance herself with. Shigure cursed then ran to her laying her on the couch he ran to the phone dialing Hatori's number. Yuki watched him before running off into the kitchen getting her towels and ice.

Hatori after calming Shigure down enough to speak a sentence at a time told the other he was on his way before hanging up, Shigure ran to Tohru's side "You ok?"

She nodded lightly as she tried to smile for him trying to pretend she wasn't in any pain. "... Its to earlier if its happening isn't it...?" She looked to him a little worried Yuki bringing in cool towels. Shigure shivered.

Yuki carefully put a wet cool cloth on her forehead. "Its probably just a little anxiety about having a child. Miss Honda's still very young after all." Shigure nodded petting her, the dog whimpering nudging her hand, the door opened slowly when Hatori walked in. Yuki sat on the arm of the couch like an overprotective child when his mother got sick. She smiled faintly feeling Shigure's hand.

Shigure shivered kissing her softly, Hatori knelt down "What's wrong?"

"... I felt really weak and sick all of a sudden when I was packing..." She spoke softly.

Shigure bit his lip hard enough to draw blood "p-packing?" Shigure sighed softly as Hatori felt around her stomach then nodded "You're too stressed... You need to relax.. Next time it's going to be labor pains"

She nodded lightly smiling a bit. "... Maybe I'll just lay down or eat something next time..."

Hatori nodded then got up "Call me if she has anymore pains.. Tomorrow I'll bring Kyou" Shigure shivered having not once looked at the ground since Tohru admitted she was packing

She smiled. "Please don't tell Kyou-kun that I've gotten fat I don't want him getting scared."

Hatori nodded "Hai.. You take care.. of yourself.. And Shigure" Shigure stood up walking to his study

Yuki watched him as Tohru nodded. "Thank you Hatori-san."

Hatori nodded walking out of the house, Shigure started to pet the dog a he wrote on some blank paper. She got up after resting for a short time Yuki watching her sadly as she walked into Shigure's office. Shigure shivered then stopped writing and walked out of the room rather upset.

Yuki stepped out of the kitchen making warm tea for Tohru. "Where you going now?"

Shigure grabbed at Yuki "Piss off you mangy rat Its non of your business where I go now is it! Are you my wife! No! My wife wants t leave me.. I'm just showing her I won't force her to stay if I'm an ass! So go play with Kyou you twisted son-of-a-bi-" he was cut off by the dogs barking

He looked up to him startled never seeing him act like this. "...If she wanted to leave you she would have sooner... I can't see why she would stay with the way you been acting..."

Shigure grabbed Yuki's shirt pushing him to the wall with the look of utter hate "Shut up.. You only see what you want to see. You want her so bad have her! I seem to be doing a horrible job to everyone anyways!" he let go of Yuki storming out of the house

She stepped out of the room hearing the two. She quickly moved outside following after Shigure ignoring Yuki at the time. "Shigure-san."

Shigure glared at her "Leave me alone!" His tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned walking off "I'm nothing but a useless bastard..."

"Why do you hate me now!" She screamed at him before she looked down.

Shigure shivered "You tried to run away from me!"

"You made me feel like you didn't want me anymore..."

Shigure shivered "Why! Because I was being told I was useless? you always find fault in me! ALWAYS and everyone else... Is right..." he shook his head

"... I never meant to... I never meant to hurt you..." She looked to him sadly.

Shigure shivered "You always say that and you always do it"

She looked down slowly. "... What do you want me to do... Do you want me to have the child and you keep the baby... or me have the baby after Hatori-san's erased my memories..." She looked to him sadly. "... Its your choice..."

Shigure growled "I don't want you doing this anymore! I don't want you attempting to run away! I'm as good as I can be!"

"Then don't say your a horrible father... You haven't had the chance to be father... It hurt me so much when you said I shouldn't have stayed married to you..."

Shigure growled, "THEN DON'T!" He looked away "You wouldn't under stand or care! Do what you want Tohru.. I'm gone" he walked off to the forest. She followed after him quickly reaching for his hand.

Shigure pulled away tears in his eyes "You always showed Kyou and Yuki love.. When it was like to be.. Loved... And when I get my shot.. You treat me like scum"

"... If I loved them wouldn't I be with one of the two!" She growled at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "... If I loved them wouldn't I be having their child and not yours..."

Shigure shivered "You don't love me! You never showed it! You... You always told me.. How horrible and bad I was.. I never... NEVER got an "I love you" and that gets really old.. I'm always the bastard who married you in your drunken state.. You want to know what! You can divorce me and marry either one of those... Those bastards! See if I care.. I'm going to go away... I'm leaving Japan


	11. Enter Cat

**OMG! an Update lol I hope you guys enjoy especially my nay-nay**

**

* * *

**"... You want to know why I don't say I love you its because I'm scared you'll laugh at me if I do and call me a silly child... " She looked to him sadly. "…. I'm trying my best to make everything perfect…. I'm young and I screw up so much… but I'm trying my best to be good enough for you…." 

Shigure shivered "Why would I say you where a silly child?!"

"... You treated me like one when you took me in..."

Shigure shivered "You don't think I'd change for you?"

"I don't want you to change I think your good the way you are, but everything I seem to do makes you upset..."

Shigure shivered "No... Go back home.. Before you get sick... Please"

She shook her head slowly. "... Not without you Shigure-san..." She moved one of her hands wiping the tears that seemed to form in her eyes.

Shigure shivered "I... I need.. a minute alone..."

"... You'll come home right you're the only one I love Shigure-san you are the father of my child..."

Shigure nodded "I will." She nodded lightly as she stepped away from him heading home.

Shigure shivered falling to his knees sniffling. She didn't return home she stayed hidden behind some trees her head low as she placed her hands on her stomach softly. Shigure after an hour walked towards the house his head low. She stepped out from where she was hidden. "... You took a long time Shigure-san..."

Shigure blinked "Oh?"

"Do you still love me?"

Shigure nodded "Aa" She smiled faintly catching up standing beside him. Shigure blinked then smiled at her patting her head.

"... When you do that you really make me feel like a child..." She blushed lightly. "But it makes me feel happy."

Shigure chuckled "that's good that it makes you happy"

She nodded lightly. "... Shigure-san I'll learn to stay quiet so I don't make you mad anymore..."

Shigure sighed "That's not what I meant Tohru.. I like hearing your beautiful voice"

"But I made you upset and you wanted to go to America..."

Shigure rubbed his eyes "I know.."

"... Please don't leave me I really do love you Shigure-san."

Shigure kissed her. "I love you too" She smiled blushing a dark red. Shigure kissed her softly smiling.

"I guess I'll make some misou soup when we get home." She stepped ahead of him now.

Shigure blinked then chuckled "Ok"

"I hope Yuki-kun isn't mad anymore."

Shigure sighed "He most likely is..."

"I'm sorry I got pregnant, but I don't regret it..."

Shigure blinked "Good.. Because I don't regret it either!" She smiled faintly stepping into the house. Shigure followed her smirking. She glanced up to Yuki before heading into the kitchen. Shigure walked after her rubbing his eyes. Yuki glared at him from where he sat before turning away looking outside. Shigure shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Shigure-san what do you want me to cook for dinner?" She stood in the doorway now looking to him.

Shigure smiled "Anything you like"

"If I can have anything I want could we possibly order some take out my feet are killing me right now from being up so long."

Shigure nodded "I'll order it."

She nodded lightly smiling. "I'm going to go lay upstairs in our bed."

Shigure nodded "Hai hai" He walked to the phone. Yuki got up following her to help her if needed as she headed upstairs.

Shigure ordered food then hung up walking to his study. "I'm so glad Kyou-kun has a little time out so he can see the baby when its born." She sat down on the bed laying back putting a pillow under her back that Shigure had bought her just for that.

Shigure blinked hearing padding feet across the floor, he got up and jumped back seeing Kyou panting "Where is she?!" Shigure pointed up stairs and in a flash Kyou was there

She sat up rather quickly hearing some one coming up the steps rather quickly a bit startled. "... That's not Shigure-san..." She spoke up as Yuki stood up.

Kyou burst into the room then fell over panting "T-Tohru."

She pushed herself up as she moved over kneeling in front of him. "Kyou-kun I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?"

Kyou shivered "R-ran here... God.. so long..."

"... So I'm guessing Hatori-san told you that I was pregnant..." She tilted her to the side.

Kyou jumped up "NANI?!?!?! Your what!?!?!?"

She looked up to him a bit startled at his actions. "... You didn't notice how fat I've gotten?"

Kyou blinked "Your fat?... I didn't think you where ever fat!" he looked at her "Oh… You got a tummy."

She blushed lightly looking away. "... Yeah, but I won't be pretty soon depending on what day the baby wants out."

Kyou blinked then glared at Yuki "You bastard!!"

Yuki glared back at him. "I wasn't here when it happened stupid cat unlike you I'm getting a better education then some dark cage."

Kyou growled, Shigure walked in "Ah boy stop we don't want the baby feeling the hate."

Tohru looked up slowly. "Shigure-san's the father not Yuki-kun." Tohru slowly latched onto Kyou's arm scared he try to kill Shigure.

Kyou growled at Shigure "you bloody pervert!!"

She held onto his arm a little tighter really scared he'd kill Shigure. "I let him Kyou-kun were married."

Kyou blinked then swayed a bit passing out. "... Well at least he didn't hurt you..."

Shigure sweat dropped "Aa"

She flinched a little before standing. "We should probably move him to his old room so he can rest."

Shigure nodded "Aa" he picked Kyou up caring him. Yuki moved over helping Shigure as Tohru sat back on the bed placing her hands on her stomach.

Shigure walked back in the room yawning.

"...Shigure-san can ... y-you call Hatori-san?" Tohru spoke almost hesitating.

Shigure blinked "why?"

"It hurts a lot right now."

* * *

**omg! baby! Or miscarry! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	12. Enter Penny

Tohru laid quietly under the sheets of her lovers bed the little girl curling around under her baby blankets her father sitting above her petting her cheek smiling at Tohru "She.. looks just like you"

"... Maybe I think a little more like my mother... Her hair is a little red, but not like Kyou's..." She made that clear fast.

Shigure chuckled a bit leaning over them kissing Tohru softly slightly embracing the child without knowing. Her eyes widdened watching the little child latch onto her father's chest with her tiny frail hands.

Shigure blinked then yelped pulling back slwly he blinked. "I'm.. not changing..."

She smiled brightly. "That's good right?!"

Shigure held the baby "Aa... but odd... Anyways... what should we name her?"

"Oh I'm not sure I thought you could name her." She smiled sitting up.

Shigure smiled "Hmmm... Well.. what would be a good name for you?... If ya ever went missing.. I'd spend every penny to get you ba-... thats it! Penny her name can be penny"

She giggled hearing the name. "That's cute Shigure-san!" She leaned up kissing him softly.

Shigure smiled kissing her back blushing" Hai hai" he looked down at penny smiling "My little penny"

"I hope you don't give her a complex." She smirked watching him with the little baby.

Shigure smirked "Me?! why I never" he said in mock hurt "Why would you say such a thing.. hear that penny? Your moms being mean" he sniffled playfully.

Tohru's head tilted as she reached up petting his head. "Spot and Penny."

Shigure made a face. "Hardy har har"

"We should let the others see her Shigure-san." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Shigure nodded slowly smiling softly "Aa"

Tohru laid down on the bed. "... I don't really think I can get up right now."

Shigure chuckled "Then sleep"

"Will you wake me up when you come back in with the baby."

Shigure nodded smiling softly "hai hai"

Tohru smiled getting comfortable the little girl cuddleing against her father.

Shigure got up walking out. Kyou sat quietly at the door Yuki at the table across from Hatori who was smoking while reading the paper.

Shigure walked to the three then chuckled "Hello."

Kyou shot up looking to the child curiously. "So its a little boy?"

Shigure blinked then shook his head "No.. a girl.. but its odd.. I dun change when I hold her"

Hatori looked up from his paper Yuki running over now curious as well. "What does that mean then?"

Shigure shurged a bit handing the baby to Kyo "Hold her Lets see if she changes you?"

Kyou hestently took the little girl trying to be careful the little girl latching on quickly to the cat.

Shigure blinked "Hmmmm... No change O.o"

"... I have a feeling that Akito will find out about this." Hatori spoke sadly.

Shigure growled at Hatori "Tell Akito and I'll kill you"

"He'll know Shigure she's probably got the curse."

Shigure growled "How could she?! theres already 13 of us cursed!!!"

The little girl began to cry Kyou holding her close trying to take care of her. "You guys got to stop yelling." Yuki spoke up walking to the cat petting the top of the little girl's head.

Shigure blinked petting the baby "Gomen penny-chan"

Kyou glared at the dog. "You named her that?"

* * *

a/n: XD I know its short, but enjoy


	13. The New Zodiac

Kyou sat on the floor with the baby craddleing her so she would fall asleep. Yuki sat in front of him watching the cat curiously as the little baby sucked on a light blue pacifier.

Shigure smiled softly "I'm never gonna get my baby back."

Hatori smiled faintly. "I've seen those two so close without fighting."

Shigure chuckled "Aa.. their both being mommy's "

Hatori giggled lightly a door could be heard sliding in the front of the house. "You expecting company Shigure?" The dragon spoke up setting his paper down the two boys looked up now from the baby.

Shigure blinked then shook his head "No..."

Yuki stood quickly going to the front to see who it was glass could be heard breaking now then a struggle.

Shigure ran to the livingroom "Yuki!?" He lay on the floor holding his head were the vase had been thrown a little bit of blood trickling down his face. Akito stood above him smiling.

Shigure growled "Akito! Don't come into my house and beat up my roomates!"

"He's the one who wouldn't let me in to see the newest of my precious zodiac." Akito spoke coldly moving away from yuki to the older male. "My let me guess how the baby came to be, its yours isn't it?"

Shgiure growled a bit "Penny isn't part of the Zodiac... i-is she?"

"Have you tried to hold her yet doesn't that seem strange?" He smirked watching the dog. "Let me guess Tohru is the mother I wonder how you talked her into that."

Shigure shivered then looked at Kyo "Don't let anyone touch her" he glared at Akito "You made your point... leave."

"I wonder will Tohru break like Momiji's mother did when she found out that he was a horried little monster." Kyou stood with the sleeping little girl moving toward Shigure's room.

Shigure glared "She won't.. she's not like that.. Oh on your way home" he smirked "Tell your mother I say hi"

"You are a dog you fuck anything that moves, maybe you two boys should watch out he might slide into your bed while your here." He smirked seeing the door open to Shigure's room.

"Shigure-san what's wrong?" The young girl asked as Kyou tried to get her to go back inside with the baby.

Shigure looked at Tohru "Nothing.. Everythings fine" he mumbled then glared at Akito "Leave"

"Do you want to know which animals your little precious monster has been born with?" Akito spoke up.

Tohru stood in the doorway confused. "But all of the zodiac animals have been reborn now, right Shigure-san?"

Shigure nodded "Aa... Akito's talking crazy."

"Don't get cocky with me Shigure." Akito looked toward the girl coldly. "How pathetic you are to be asleep while your baby is being introduced to the family."

Shigure growled standing in Akito's veiw of Tohru "Leave her alone and leave"

He smirked. "Come along Hatori were going home this party is a drag someone keeps acting to cocky." Akito moved to the door Hatori looking to Shigure as he left with Akito not wantign to cause anymore problems.

Shigure sighed falling on his knees. Tohru moved past Kyou kneeling in front of him. "... Shigure'san?" She spoke sadly as Yuki walked back into the room holding the cut.

Shigure sighed "Our baby's one of the zodiac.. but.. what one?"

"... I don't know will just have to wait and see right?" She tried to smile for him.

Shigure nodded slowly smiling "Aa"

"How about lunch take out sound good for everyone?" She was trying to change the subject.

Shigure nodded "Aa sounds good.. I'll order it.. you go back to bed"

She shook her head. "I got to bandage Yuki-kun up."

Shigure sighed "Then go do it on the bed you need to rest"

She nodded faintly as the two boys followed her inside Yuki grabing the first aid kit for her. Shigure walked to he phone calling take out. Kyou laid the baby down in her basket on the bed covering her up while Tohru cleaned Yuki's cut putting a few bandages over it.Shigure walked to the room after ordering and walked to penny kissing her "My chibi." The little girl looked up to him reaching up for him her tiny little chubby hands opening.

Shigure smiled kissing her ahnds "So tiny... Chubby Chibi."

"Shigure-san I told you not to give her a complex." She smiled kindly watching him as Kyou sat close to the baby watching curiously.

Shigure pouted "But I wanna give her one" he said with mslal tears in his eyes. She giggled softly as Yuki moved over to the baby his little orbs focoused on the baby.

Shigure smiled softly "See that Penny? Your so beautiful everyone just wants to look at you." The baby just stared up at him as Yuki reached down petting the top of her head. Shigure smiled softly watching them.

"When's lunch coming Shigure-san?" Tohru spoke up as Kyou picked the baby up and out of reach of the rat.

Shigure blinked "In a few minutes hun Kyou Yuki play fair T.T"

"Why would you let a dieseased rat hold her are you crazy." Kyou spoke up this causing Tohru to start giggleing.

Shigure sighed "Kyou she's just a baby.. and Yuki's like a mommy to her.. But remember both of you.. Tohru is the REAL mommy"

"... Yeah, but we only got so much time with the baby and Tohru." Kyou spoke sadly.

Shigure blinked "Aa But remember so does Yuki.. Now play fair or I'll take penny and then neither of you will hold her." Kyou whimpered handing the baby over to Yuki. Yuki smiled holding the little girl close to him.

Shigure blinked "Why are you both acting like mommies anyways?"

"Cuase its Tohru's baby and we don't trust you." Kyou spoke causing Tohru to lower her head.

"... I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back Shigure-san." She pushed herself up walking to the door.

Shigure blinked "Tohru... you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'll see if the chinese take out guy is here yet." Shigure frowned a bit then nodded. She smiled faintly touching his shoulder as she left the room.


	14. chipe chipe

Tohru was out in the yard sitting on a basket her little child in a basket of blankets resting while Tohru started on the laundry. Shigure sighed softly sitting on the balcony ash he watched the two, he smiled softly going back to his book in his hands, he blinked hearing penny huffy and make small sounds announcing she was hungry. Tohru heard the little girl picking her up into her arms taking her into the house to retrieve a bottle.

Shigure got up "I'll do it Tohru"

"Are you sure?" She blinked looking up to him.

Shigure held out his arms for the baby "Of course... you are so busy lately you should take a break."

"I'm fine I like being busy." She handed the little girl over to him.

Shigure smiled then nodded "Aa ok" he walked to the kitchen getting the bottle out and warming it up.

The baby held on to his shirt. "Shigure-san what animal do you think she is?"

Shigure shrugged "maybe the tiger?.. Who Knows?"

"... Maybe Hatori can find out from Akito."

Shigure sighed a bit "Maybe... Or... We can wait till she gets her first cold?"

"... Maybe I hope she doesn't get sick I still got to try to figure out this mother role."

Shigure chuckled "I know someone you can talk to about this whole motherly thing"

She blinked looking to him. "Who?"

Shigure blinked "well Rin... Didn't you know…. She had... Haru's kid??"

She shook her head. "No I didn't... I guess I got left out of the loop with some family affairs."

Shigure sighed "Its fine... I didn't find out till yesterday or you can talk to Kisa's mom?"

"Hiro's mom would be good sees expecting another one." She smiled.

Shigure blinked "She is?!" he sighed feeding Penny "and to think... I'm actually born into the family."

"I remember Kisa telling me about it when she stayed with us for a few nights."

Shigure nodded "Ah I see" he smiled watching Penny "She's got your eyes"

She smiled blushing. "... I think their a little darker."

He smiled "Well yea for now what she's a baby but they'll be your color."

Tohru looked to the front of the house hearing a car pull up. "Were you expecting company?"

Shigure blinked then shook his head feeding Penny still "No... Were you?" She shook her head heading to the front door. Shigure followed his brow raised. She opened the door to only be hugged on by the small tiger the sheep glaring at the woman.

Shigure sighed "Why hello Hiro so glad to see your smiling face" he said sarcastically.

The sheep glared at the dog now walking inside to the kitchen. "Onee-chan I want to see the baby..." Kureno looked to the dog holding the child. "The kids wanted to come so I had to bring them." Shigure glared at Kureno then handed the baby to Hiro.

Hiro took the baby Kisa and Momiji following him. Shigure glared at Kureno more then walked away. "Thank you so much for brining the kids over I guess I should try to get use to them running around I bet Shigure-san will probably get me pregnant again." She smiled brightly.

Kureno blushed then smiled some nodding "Hai no doubt he would So how are you?"

"Tired the baby keeps me up half the night while Shigure-san sleeps like a dog."

Kureno chuckled "I know a way to make her sleep at night... If she's anything like Shigure Hatori told me that Shigure needed a clock in his crib to mimic the mother's heart beat... Helps them sleep more."

"Ok I think he has one in his office I'll look before I lay her down to sleep."

Kureno smiled "How about some tea? I'll make it " he said softly smiling sweetly

"Oh no its fine your the guest you can go hang out with Shigure-san and I'll bring you two some."

Kureno shifted a bit "doubt he'll like that... he's most likely pluck me and serve me for dinner."

She blinked looking to him curiously. "Why would he do that Kureno-san?"

Kureno shifted "We're not... the best of friends."

"But the zodiac animals are close."

He snorted "Not me and him"

"Why don't you get along?" She asked curiously.

He sighed "It's kind of personal..."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you... I um I can pray the kids away from the baby you'll be able to hold her she's cursed."

Kureno smiled softly "that would be great... Arigatou."

She nodded running off to get the little girl for him to hold.

She returned to Kureno holding the child against her chest. Kureno smiled softly petting the baby cooing. "You want to hold her Kureno?" She spoke softly.

Kureno smiled softly "I.. I would love to hold her." She smiled helping the child into his arms.

Kureno held the baby when POOF, he looked down eye wide seeing a small yellow chick in his arms. Tohru looked down to the child that was chirping in the older man's hands. "Shigure!" She screamed.

Shigure blinked running out of the study "What?!... Kureno.. Did you drop my child!?" Kureno shuttered handing the baby to Tohru "Oh god..."

Tohru took the chick standing in between the two protecting Kureno. "... O-our baby... She's a chicken..."

Shigure made a face "Well now that's just mean... calling her such T.T" he said not seeing the chicky.

"No... Shigure-san looks..." She held up the chicken for him to see.

Shigure raised a brow looking at the chicky "It's a chicken... so??"

"... Kureno-san isn't cursed anymore..."

Shigure sighed taking the chicken "uh huh." Kureno sighed then walked to Tohru wrapping his arms around her "See?"

She blushed slightly feeling the previous rooster wrap his arms around her body. Shigure growled at Kureno then snatched the blanket from Tohru's arms grumbling as he walked away "MY HENNY PENNY!" he shouted before slamming the door to his study Kureno sighed

She flinched hearing the door slam shut. "... I think I'm going to ask Hatori if he could fix me."

Kureno blinked a bit pulling back "Fix you?"

"So I don't have anymore kids."

Kureno tensed "Why?"


	15. Confessions and a Dress

The older male sat across from his younger cousin it was so hard for the dark hair man with his bangs covering one eye to not smoke while the baby was in the room. The small blue eyed girl sat in her father's lap playing with the robe's rope around his waist.

Shigure sighed petting Henny "So... what did you call me down here for... I mean you already gave henny a check up.. what else?:

"I was just wondering if Tohru-chan talked to you about anything in particular." The man spoke in suttle tone.

Shigure shook his head putting a bow in Henny's hair. The little girl blinked looking at her father. "... Tohru-chan doesn't want to have anymore children Shigure..." The man spoke up now looking to the little girl.

Shigure shivered tensing a bit. "I... guess I kinda saw this coming..."

"I think you really freaked her out by the way Kureno spoke."

Shigure shivered bitting his lip. "I... Why..."

"You took her daughter and made it seem like something was wrong with Tohru-chan that she gave birth to the rooster of the zodiac..."

Shigure glared. "She did... Henny is a hen! why do you THINK I've been calling her HENNY when her name is PENNY?!"

The little girl started to cry hearing her father shout. "... Shigure you really hurt Tohru by doing this to her... Your lucky she didn't start acting like Kana after that stunt..."

Shigure stood up rocking penny kissing her head softly "Like I care.. you let that damn Kureno come to my place, and turn my wife against me... if she wants to leave fine, she wants to be fixed fine, but I have my penny... and there is NO ONE who will take her from me" he walked to the door. "Thank for making me into the bad guy Hatori... I see where you stand now" he said walking out. The little girl held on to her father's shirt tightly her small head resting on his shoulder her dark blue orbs slowly slide down as she snuggled close to her father's shirt falling asleep.

Shigure held penny close placing the jacket over her head he smiled "I love you my penny... I won't let anyone hurt you... your my little princess." he said softly.

* * *

Tohru was busy folding the laundry outside on the porch while she let dinner sit over the stove to keep warm as he waited for Shigure and their little girl to come home from the main house. 

Shigure held penny close as they walked onto the property he walked past Tohru then stopped "Why.. wouldn't you tell me... Why make me look like the bad guy Why turn my friend against me?!.. if you want to leave... then go.. I won't force you to stay" he said tears in his eyes "If I was such a bad husband... why didn't you leave?..." he walked to his study with Penny shutting the door.

The auborn hair girl got to her feet quickly running after Shigure sliding his door open she stepped in. "Why would I leave your not a bad husband..."

Shigure had a sleeping Penny in his lap as he sat at his desk doodling "thats why you told Hatori you wanted to be fixed and have no more babies" he said mockingly.

She froze looking at him sadly. "... That's not the reason why Shigure-san..." She kept her voice down low as she stepped forwars kneeling beside him reaching in petting the small child.

Shigure sighed rubbing his eyes "thats what Hatori said... If.. you do ever leave me... I prey you won't but.. if you do.. d-don't take penny..."

"... That won't be a problem because I'm never going to leave Shigure-san." The girl looked to the man. "... If we had another child that would be more strain on you in your old dog years and if the child were to be a boy and uneffected by the curse then the child will be in pain... Like you would have been if our little one had been uneffected by the curse..."

Shigure frowned a bit sighing "I'm not old" he pouted "But... all my life.. I wanted to.. to be surounded by kids..."

"But we need to be careful Shigure-san..." The girl slowly reached in taking the little girl from him letting the girl rest in her arms. "... Do you think I'm being to overprotective of the situation Shigure-san...?"

Shigure shruged a bit staring at Penny "I dunno... I just wish you would have come to me.

"I was scared you'd try to flee to America again." She smiled faintly. "I'm still not sure if I want to go threw with it yet, maybe you can start wearing those things Hatori gave you and will think about children when she's a bit older."

Shigure frowned "your evil... fine fine I'll wear them.. but only if you wear this." he held up a mini dress.

"I wish you were mad at Ayame..." The girl spoke coldly, but in a scarastic way.

Shigure smirked cutely "Ah yes.. but its soo pretty"

"Well at least I know I won't have to worry about wearing it for to long since your an old dog." She smirked looking to the older man.

Shigure frowned "I'm not old... i'm in my prime."

The girl shrugged lightly standing up still holding the baby. "... You know you can always get fixed and we won't have to worry about protection, you know its a lot easier on men to get snipped then women."

Shigure made a face. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight i'm going to trust Hatori with that kinda surgary heh your halarous"

"You can always have someone else do it Shigure."

The girl started walking to the door to put her daughter down in the nursery. "... If you want since she's asleep I'll try the stupid dress on."

Shigure brightened up "Your the best Tohru."

She placed her finger to her lips looking to the baby before leaving heading upstairs to lay her down. Shigure nodded smiling.

Tohru came back after a few minutes walking back over to the old dog then picked the dress up looking at it. "Its so dark Shigure-san like a doll's dress." Tohru struggled tryign to figure out how to put it on going past the lace and freley things not wanting to mess it up.

Shigure blinked at her then smirked "You look.. beautiful Tohru."

The young girl blushed looking down at her hands. Shigure got up walking to her, he plaed his hand under her chin making her look up. "Very beautiful."

The girl blushed even more when she met the sgo's eyes slowly she leaned up kissing his cheek softly. Shigure blushed then turned his head catching her lips with his kissing her softly. She lowered her eyes as she looked away from the old dog. Shigure blinked "d-did... I do something wrong?

"... No its still hard to beleive you love me..." The girl looked back to the older dog. "... I'm still not use to being loved..."

Shigure shifted a bit bitting his lip.

"I do love you Shigure-san you don't have to worry about that." The girl leaned up kissing his forhead as she sat back on his desk smiling.

Shigure blinked then smiled at her "Your very.. sexy my sweet angel" he knelt to her kissing her hand

A shiver ran diwb her spine as she looked to the dog getting very embaressed. Shigure blinked smiling at her.

She moved a loose strand of brown curls back behind her ear. "... Shigure-san with the baby can you teach me how to keep her from transforming in public if I take her outside."

Shigure blinked. "Keep men away from her."

"I know, but if I'm walking down the road and accidently bump into someone what do I do cover her up as fast as I can?"

Shigure blinked then sat back "hmmmm.. ok well.. keep her wrapped up and walk away as fast as you can"

The girl nodded lightly as she looked down to her feet feeling more like a child in the dress. "Can we go on a picnic sometime soon?"

Shigure smiled nodding slowly "Anything you want m'love"

"Tomorrow then I'll make us a little lunch." The girl smiled brightly. "A real family outing."

Shigure nodded then jumped up "I must buy a cute outfit for penny!" He kissed Tohru "I'll be riiiight back I need to buy her a pretty dress." he walked out

The young girl got up still wearing her dress as she followed the dog. "Something with chickens on it Shigure-san!"

Shigure beamed kissing her cheek "Or buy two dresses, both matching, one for the mother he kissed Tohru's hand "and one for penny"

"Oh no you don't have to do that for me Shigure-san!" The girl blushed brightly she didn't care much and felt bad when he spent money on her.

Shigure beamed "no trouble at all" he kissed her cheek again then walked out "Tata"

The girl sighed as she looked back to their dinner. "I guess I can work on the picnic food."

* * *

a/n:Hope you guys are happy with the cute fluffy update sorry its been so long  



End file.
